List of Anime Episodes
The following is a list of episodes from the first anime season of ''Girls und Panzer Projekt'' including recap episodes and original video animations associated with the series. Episodes "I'll Take Up Panzer Warfare!" "Sensha-Dõ, Hajimemasu!" (戦車道、始めます ''! '') Second year transfer student Miho Nishizumi has come to Ooarai Girls Academy, a small and unremarkable school where she intends to embrace new opportunities, new friends and a new life. However, Miho's background of prestige and infamy are not to be forgone, and she soon finds that her past has followed her to Ooarai. "I'll Board the tank!" "Sensha, Norimasu!" (戦車、乗ります ! ) In a fledgling club that is barely more than a collection of assorted strangers, Miho begins to meet new friends and find new tanks. With not a single other member having more than a vague idea of what Sensha-dō even is, Miho is set to become the cornerstone of her club. "I'll Join the Fight!" "Shiai, Yarimasu!" (試合、やります ！) Ooarai's sensha-dō club are set to enter the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament - If only they can train hard enough to drive in formation, shoot straight, and wake up early enough to make it to the match on time. There's a practice match this weekend, is everybody ready? "I'll Do My Best as Commander!" "Taichō, Ganbarimasu!" (隊長、がんばります！) Thrown into a practice match against St. Gloriana Girls College, this the one chance Ooarai has to rehearse before being thrown in at the deep end. Most of Ooarai's Sensha-dō club have never fired at a live target before, but today they're going to get a world of experience. "The Veterans: Sherman Corps!" "Kyõgõ Shaman Gundan Desu!" ( 強豪 : シャーマン軍団です ! ) Saunders University High School drew number 7 in the tournament draw. They are a school with skill, energy, experience and technology, not to mention the ability to field twice as many tanks as Ooarai. Having drawn bracket number 8, all Miho has to do is beat them. "Reaching the Climax of Our First Battle!" "Ikkaisen, Hakunetsu Shitemasu!" (一回戦、白熱してます ! ) The battle between Ooarai and Saunders is heating up. Saunders undoubtedly has the superior firepower and the superior numbers, but each team only has one flag tank. Ooarai must find their opponent's flag tank and destroy it, before Saunders does the reciprocal to them. "Anzio is the Next Up!" "Tsugi wa Anzio desu!" (次はアンツィオです ! ) Ooarai have scraped through into the second round. In addition to getting the members of the club trained up to a suitable standard, all concur that the team is badly in need of some additional firepower. Ooarai Girls' used to have a thriving Sensha-dō club, so there must be some old equipment still around here somewhere. "We're Fighting Pravda!" "Prauda Sen Desu!" (プラウダ戦です ! ) Now in the semi-finals, Ooarai's spirits are high. It's only a question of whether high spirits and a few desperately needed upgrades to their tanks will be enough to take on might of the defending champions, Pravda Girls High School. "This is a Desperate Situation!" "Zettai Zetsumei Desu!" (絶体絶命です ! ) Having learnt the terrible truth, Ooarai must fight against the odds and defeat Pravda if they are to have a hope of winning the national tournament. The battle resumes and Pravda aren't pulling their punches. The stakes are high - There is no longer room for error. "We're Classmates!" "Kurasumeito desu!" (クラスメイトです ! ) After a climatic finish to the semi-finals, Ooarai must prepare for the final match. Their opposition is Kuromorimine Girls Academy, the former school of Miho Nishizumi, as of last year holding a streak of nine consecutive tournament wins, commanded by the heir to the Nishizumi-Style, Maho Nishizumi. "It's a Fierce Battle!" "Gekisen desu!" (激戦です ! ) The match has barely begun and Ooarai is heavily engaged with Kuromorimine's finest. They have to battle their way out if they want to have a chance at hitting the enemy flag tank, and that means taking on the largest and most powerful tank any of them have ever seen. "We can't back down from this battle!" "Ato ni wa Hikenai Tatakai desu!" (あとには退けない戦いです ! ) It's the down to the last play as Ooarai withers under the Kuromorimine's overwhelming power. Everything is on the line, so it's time for Ooarai's members to rise to the challenge. Miho must confront her sister, Maho Nishizumi, to make a last desperate fight to win the tournament and save her school. Recap Episodes "Allow Me to Introduce You!" "Shoukai Shimasu!" (ガールズ&パンツァー 紹介します!) Miho takes the time to talk to the viewers about the series so far, outlining Ooarai's progress in general, and the tanks and their crews in particular. The episode aired between Episodes 5 and 6. "Allow Me to Introduce You 2!" "Shōkai Shimasu 2!" (紹介します 2 ! ) Anglerfish Team talk about the challenges they have faced and overcome thus far, and the prospects for the tournament final. The episode aired between Episodes 10 and 11. Original Video Animations "Water War" "Wōtā Wō" (ウォーター ウォー ! ) Even in the midst of a Sensha-dō tournament, there is always time to play. A day at the beach sounds fantastic, except that not everybody has a swimsuit. Cue the club shopping trip! "Survival War!" "Sabaibaru Wō!" (サバイバル ウォー ! ) The student council has planned an exclusive camping trip for the Sensha-dō club. This is a great time to show off a blend of traditional survival techniques and military history. It's not often that the school council plans such great activities without an ulterior motive... "School Ship War!" "Sukūru Shippu Wō!" (スクールシップ ウォー ! ) Anglerfish Team have never had a chance to look around the wonderful school ship they live, eat and study on. No time like the present to learn how the massive construction, crewed entirely by students, can operate as a self-sustaining floating city. "Anglerfish War!" "Ankō Wō!" (アンコウ ウォー ! ) The Anglerfish Dance is the most infamous activity to grace the Ooarai Summer Festival. The Ooarai girls are on the whole opposed to performing this act, especially in public. They're now going to do exactly that dance, in some well known public locations around Ooarai. "Snow War!" "Sunō Wō!" (スノー ウォー ! ) In the midst of Episode 9, the siege drags on and the snowfall intensifies. The key to Ooarai's success will be crucial intelligence gathered by scouts in the field. With that in mind, Yukari and Erwin brave the cold, the snowstorm, and the enemy to track down the locations of Pravda's tanks. "Banquet War!" "Enkai Wō" (エンカイ ウォー ! ) The night after the finals, Ooarai's Sensha-dō members convene in a nearby function hall, celebrating their hard work with a hidden-talent contest. The best team will win a great prize, and the contest is definitely, definitely not rigged. "This is the Real Anzio Battle!" "Kore ga Hontō no Anzio-sen desu!" (これが本当のアンツィオ戦です ! ) :Main article: OVA 7 Wind back the clock to Episode 7, where Ooarai must engage in battle against their second-round opponents, Anzio Girls High School. The masters of flair, enthusiasm and pasta are not going to be a pushover! Der Film Arc An animated movie was created as a sequel to the first series. An Original Video Animation was also released with the movie. "Girls und Panzer der Film" "Gâruzu ando Pantsã Gekijō-ban" (ガールズ＆パンツァー 劇場版) In the Summer after the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, the Ooarai girls encounter yet another great crisis. With new friends, old allies, and lots and lots of tanks, they will have to take their skills to the next level to overcome their greatest challenge yet. "Alice War!" "Arisu Wō!" (アリス ウォー ! ) After the events of the film, the Ooarai girls are easing back into normal life on the school carrier. They might also be welcoming a new face to join them, provided that their unconventional troop of wildly diverse teams can make a good first impression... Das Finale Arc A series of animated theatrical films being produced as a sequel to the Der Film Arc. It is stated to be the final animated instalment planned for the franchise. "Girls und Panzer das Finale" "Gâruzu ando Pantsã Sai Shūshō-dai" (ガールズ&パンツァー 最終章 第) Part 1 :Main article: Part 1 As the end of the year draws close, it is discovered that Momo Kawashima has failed her entrance exams for higher education. The only way she'll be admitted now is if she can obtain a scholarship from an extra-curricular activity, for example from Sensha-dō. Fortunately, the Winter Continuous Track Cup for the year is on the horizon. It's up to Momo, along with a few old friends and a group of thankful delinquents, to lead the National High School Champions into battle once more. Part 2 :Main article: Part 2 Coming soon... Category:Anime Category:Episodes